shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Don't Hurt My Pet Clown! Pudge and Senshi's Buggy Brawl
New World, The Pudge Pirate's Ship '' A large super carrier with a monkey figure head is cuting through the sea, closing in on an island. On board, the crew are getting ready to dock as the Captain steps out on to deck.'' Pudge: Are we there yet? Becky: We will be there in 10 boss. Pudge: Good, but don't call me boss. Carlos: Why are we doing this again Pudge? Pudge: My clown is on that island and i want it. Atretmis/ Hans/Clay/Carlos: He is not your pet clown! He's just a bad pirate Payton: Just let him have it guys. Pudge: He cant be a pirate he is so weak. In a Bar on that Island Buggy the clown was recounting his tale of when he almost killed the Pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro. Odviously, he is streching the truth as to what happenned. '' '''Buggy: '''As I prepared to fire one of my special Buggy Balls at the rubber brat, The Great Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro appeared. He cut the fuse to my special cannon, then started to threaten me. I put up a flashy resistance and challenged him. We clashed long and hard, any cuts he gave mee had no effect thanks to my Chop Chop powers. Eventually, i managed to take my dagger and plunge it into his guts. Though he somehow managed to survive that grievious injury, he is permanently scared of me. '''Listeners: '''OH CAPTAIN BUGGY!!!! YOU"RE SO AMAZING!!!!! '????: You actually believe that garbage? Buggy and those who were listenning to his tale turned to see a green haired girl,sitting at the end of the bar with a group of 8 other teens. 'Listener 1; '''How dare you doubt the power of Captain Buggy. '''Listener 2: '''Yeah. He defeated Roronoa Zoro. '????: 'I know Zoro, and I know he would lose to a stupid clown. '''Buggy: '''I really did stab Zoro in the guts!!! What right do you have to say I didn't. '????: 'Zoro is My Older brother. ''The entire bar fell silent. Buggy went comepletely pale. Even his red nose lost several shades. '????: '''My name is Roronoa Senshi, Prepare to lose that stupid nose of yours. ''She took a stance and swung a punch. Just as she was about to connect, a guy stepped straight into the path of her fist. '????: '''Don't you punch my..... ''He didn't finish as Senshi punched the guy square in the nose. He fell to the ground clutching his nose. He stood up and looked angrily at Senshi '''Pudge: Didn't I just tell you not to punch my clown. Then you punch me in the NOSE? Are you dumb girl? Becky: Hey boss, wait up. 7 more pirates and a monkey appear in the bar. They look at the scene to try and work out what is going on. Carlos: Hey, you found the clown. Okay, lets go. Pudge: We can't go yet this dumb b**** get away with hitting me. It hurt my nose. Look, it's crying red stuff. Doc Olivia: Idiot, it's broken and that's blood. Pudge: Are you say this poo face broke my nose? Doc Olivia: Yeah, she did. Pudge turns round and picks Senshi up then throws her into a wall. As he does this, a swordsman springs forward going Pudge's neck. His swords colided with two swords. Carlos looks up at the swordman and smiles. Burakku: '''Don't you dare touch our captain. I will personally kill you if you do. '''Carlos: Well, ain't that nice to know. The voice wasn't coming from his opponent. Instead, it was coming from a guy just like him in the crowd. As he wonderred what was going on, senshi pulled herself from the wall. Senshi: '''Dammit, i let my guard down. '''Pudge: Hey Payton, this girl is mean. Look at my nose. She also went to hit my little clown. She is so stu........... Pudge is kicked in the head mid word. Senshi: '''I don't think you want to comeplete that sentence '''Payton: Look girl, you need to stop hitting him or i'll rip your head off. Pudge: Payton, I got this. You go fight with the others. (turns to Senshi) Let's go lawn head. Senshi: 'Lawn head. I've been called marimo, seaweed head, and alot of other names, but lawn head. That's the best you could come up with? ''She kicks Pudge in the nose, again. '''Pudge: What the f***!!! You are so dead lawn head.(stop and smiles to himself then starts to giggle) It rhymes, so it must be true. Pudge releases a bright flash of light, spings forward, and axe kicks Senshi in the head. She turns into air to avoid the attack, then comes back at him with a couple of jabs using a metal spike for a hand. As Senshi swings for Pudge, Payton jumps forward to attack Senshi. As she goes for the hit, a girl smashes into the side of her lifting her of her feet and smashing her into a wall. '' '''Payton:' Who are you freak? Victoria: 'My name is Victoria, and if you want to mess with my captain, you have to go through me. ''She then pushes Payton into a wall. Meanwhile, Burakku clashed with Carlos. Burakku swings his sword at the man in front of him. The guy suddenly vanishes into thin air. Burakku turns to the other man, who looked the same as the one who had disappeared, and began to move towards him. Just as they were about to clash, Carlos spilts back into being two people and began to attack. '''Burakku: '''So, you can multiply. Very impressive. Luckily, i've trained to handle multiple opponents. '''Carlos: Good. Now you understand what you are up against. Both Carlos' start to speed up their attacks, pushing Burrakku to dig deep into his speed reserves. Carlos: U'nderstand that we are not two different people. We are one person, one mind you cant keep up with. You can;t compete with the speed that we think. '''Burakku: '''Less talking, more fighting. ''As Burakku faced Carlos, Victoria fought Peyton, and Senshi fought Pudge, Buggy tried to escape. 'Buggy: '''Well, it appears that there is a fight here, I think it would be best if I leave. '''Senshi/Pudge: '''YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE CLOWN!!! ''Both of them grabbed buggy by his coat and pushed him back onto his bar stool. 'Buggy: '''Okay then, I'm staying. '''Pudge: '''Hey Lawn head. What did I tell you about touching my clown?! Are you deaf or something? '''Senshi: '''No, and my name is Senshi. Not LAWN HEAD!! ''Senshi punches Pudge so hard, he flies through the window and into the streets. Unfortunately, he lands on some passing Marines. 'Marines: '''Hey watch where you are going kid. Dont you know who we are. '''Pudge: '''Ah shut up bird boy. I know what you are. That's all that matters. (''looking around) Now where is that lawn head gone. I'm gonna kill her for trying to hurt my clown. Senshi steps through the hole that she just made. 'Senshi: '''Hey Tinker Bell!!!! I'm over here!!!!! ''The marine stared as the two pirates clashed. Then one pulls a baby den den mushi from his pocket. 'Marine: '''Alert, I am in Sector 7. We have two powerful piates sparring in the bar. We need back up, I repeat, need back up. ''The marines turn to run away. 'Pudge: '''Hans, deal. '''Hans: '''Yes boss. ''Hans falls apart and then appears in front of the marines. '''Hans: Now where would you gents be going on this fine day? Turning back to the fight, Pudge barly managed to put up a block to stop Senshi's round house kick. He then grabs her ponytail and throws her into the sidewalk. Senshi: 'Ow. ''She pulls her self from the sidewalk and throws pudge back into the bar, out the other end, and through three other buildings. '''Senshi: '''Three buildings. My aim must have been off. '''Pudge: Lawn head (Pics up half the building he was thrown at and throws it at Senshi) Dont ever call me tinker bell'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Pudge runs towards Senshi. At the last moment, he jumps up and does a half twisting back sumersault over her. He lands a kick on the backs of her legs, knocking the, from underneath her. Turning round to increase his sweep, he axe kicks her in the neck. Senshi: 'Ow. ''As she picks herself up, she gets in a fighting stance, then releases it. 'Senshi: '''Darn it. Marines. ''Pudge turned to see an army of Marines coming their way. 'Senshi: '''We'll continue this in a minute. ''She leapfrogs over him and starts attacking the oncoming marines. 'Pudge: '''Hey wait!! I want a go. Don't hog them all!! Leave some for me, lawn head. ''With that, Pudge runs off after Senshi. Crashing into the oncoming Marines, Pudge and Senshi defeat them in under two minutes, a pile of marines beside either one. Senshi's was slightly bigger. '''Senshi: '''Sorry Tinker Bell. Better luck next time. '''Pudge: It's not fair! You cheated!! I dont know how, but you did!!! Now you will pay!!! Senshi: '''Accually Tinker Bell, I didn't cheat. There's just more to me than meets the eye. '''Pudge: Lets go (Pudge swings his fist for Senshi's head.) Fight. Both pirates drop into fighting stances. Senshi turns her head into spiked hammers and starts to pound Pudges head into the ground. Meanwhile, Burakku is starting to struggle against Carlos. They are moving way too fast. Carlos: Keep up boy. I'll kill you if you can't. Carlos swings his sword in an arc, bringing it down into Burakku's right arm. Burakku step back switching hands with his sword with a look of pain on his face. Carlos: 'Looks like you were too slo.... ERK!!! ''Sharpshooter send five rounds into both Carlos'. He then turns to Burakku. 'Sharpshooter: '''Sorry about your fight, get to the ship and have Ishi look at that, ''Burakku mutters a thanks and flies out of the bar. Carlos, laying in a small pool of blood, turns to another guy near him '''Carlos: ''Clay, do something. Olivia, help. '''Clay:' Ok boss, I'll fix him. A pair of large throwing stars appeared in the air and flew towards Sharpshooter's legs.When they struck, the stars just bent and fell to the ground. Sharpshooter: '''My powers turned my body into metal Baka. Throwing stars can't hurt me! '''Clay: Well if your made of metal i would sugest running away see as i pull metal from my suroundings to make my stars if I was you I would run now. Clay begins to reach out and pull at all the metla surounding him readucing it to particels and reshaping them into stars. Sharpshooter: 'C***. ''Sharpshooter runs from the bar as Clay follows him. Senshi intervenes by throwing Pudge into Clay. '''Pudge:'' Clay dont get in my way when i am fighting. '''Clay: '''You got in my way anyway im going to chase that guy cause its fun. ''Clay sets off after Sharpshooter. Pudge trudges back toward Senshi and punches her in the face, trips her, and slams her head into the floor. Pudge: I almost hit my clown just now. It was you fault stupid lawn head. Senshi's hair eyes and clothes went pitch black. Senshi: 'Don't. Call. Me. LAWN HEAD!!!!! ''Power flows out of Senshi, hitting almost everyone in the bar and the remaining marines on the street. Pudge stood their, shocked by the use of Haki. Senshi used this to grab Pudge and start tossing him around the street. '''Pudge:'' Whats wrong with you? What was that just now? '????: 'So this is the famous Roronoa Senshi. I had heard you were very powerful. I can see why the government sent us. ''Senshi and Pudge turn to see six guys in suits standing in the road. '????: '''We are CP7. i suggest you surrender before we are forced to fight you. '''Senshi: '''GO AWAY!!! ''She activates Code Black, picks up Pudge, and throws him at the Mysterious onlooker. '????: '''Tekkai. ''Pudge crashes into the guy like he is a metal pole. Pudge gets up in the process he sets of hundreds of lights to confuse those around him he flies foward rainig down hundreds of blows on Senshi whilst continuing to move around and set of lights '????: '''And this must be the famed Pudge. Now why would you two be fighting? You have no history of violance towards each other. This is strange. '''Pudge: '''She tried to punch my pet clown, then she punched me. '''Senshi: '''SHUT UP TINKER BELL!!!!! ''She runs over, grabs pudge, and uses him to attack the strange guy. '????: '''Tekkai. ''It doesn't work. Using Pudge, she knocks the guy off his feet and into a nearby wall. The guy doesn't get up. Some other guys run over to him. 'Suit One: '''Boss!!! '''Suit Two: '''You'll pay for that girl. ''Two of the suits run for Senshi while the remaining three fight Pudge. Senshi grabs ona, then grabs the other. Then she spins around, knocking the suit's all around the street and into anything she sees. when she stops, she is holding two beaten and batterred guys. She drops them then turns to Pudge. Pudge looks up from his pile of CP7 agents. 'Pudge: '''people need to stop interupting me beating you up lawn head and look i won this time not you. ''Pudge jumps forward and at the last secon dives to the side as he dose so he sets of a strean of very bright lights. He then kick Senshi in the ribs before retreating to a safe distance. It didn't work. Senshi grabbed him by his collar and threw him into another wall. She continued to throw him around for several minutes. She then prepared to throw him again, then she froze. The black drained from her to be replaced by a pale pale green. '????: '''Ooooooooooh, looook at what we have heeeerree. ''Pudge turned, still in Senshi's grip, to see Admiral Kizaru standing almost a yard away. He turns back to Senshi, who seems to be forming an Idea. 'Senshi: '''CATCH KIZARU!!!!! ''She tosses Pudge at Kizaru. the two get tangled up, giving Senshi enough time to formulate a plan. When Kizaru untangles himself from Pudge, he sees the Devil Spawn Pirates running away. 'Kizaru: '''Ooooooh nooooo you don't. ''He sents out a kick that slashes all of the Devil spawn pirates. None of them were able to act fast enough. All nine pirates land on the ground. 'Kizaru: '''Ooooooh. I guess they weeeeren't as strong. ''Pudge roles away from where Kizaru has left him. Seeing that all but Payton have left, he signaled her to get them out of there. Payton approached the Devil Spawns, but Kizaru was immediantly in her way. 'Kizaru: '''Ooooooooooooh. I doooooon't think soooo. ''Payton turned into a harpy, grabbed Pudge, and flew off. Kizaru stood their watching them fly away. 'Kizaru: '''Weeeeeell, at leeeast I have the Deeevil Spawns. ''In the air, Pudge tried to talk Peyton into going back. 'Pudge: '''We need to save Lawn head and her friends from Kizaru. She's mean but she doesn't deserve that. '''Peyton: '''They're fine. '''Pudge: '''No they aren't!! Kizaru sliced them!! '''Peyton: '''No he didn't. Those aren't the Devil spawns. '''Pudge: '''Then what are they? ______________________________________________________________________________________ ''The Devil Spawn Pirates quietly sailed away from the island. 'Burakku: '''He fell for them. '''Senshi: '''He fell for the doppelgangers. ''Everyone on the ship breathed a sigh of relief. Then Vearth mumbled under her breath. 'Vearth: '''I wish the skylines had been there. '''Suna/Kāpentā: '''Who? '''Senshi: '''They're friends of ours that help us out of giant fixes. You met them Suna. At the colloseum. They are ridiculously strong! Their captain fought Akainu alone and won just to save me from execution!! '''Suna: '''Oh. '''Senshi: '''The thing is, we can't rely on them forever. I was so scared when i saw Kizaru, i faded out of Code Black. '''Kāpentā: '''You only did that once, and that was when you saved John back on my island. '''Senshi: '''We need to become stronger. At the moment, the world thinks we're dead. We should use that to our advantage. '''Burakku: '''What are you saying? '''Sharpshooter: '''She's saying we should split up. Train in our own fields of expertice. '''Rex: '''How long should we train. '''Senshi: '''Two years. We need alot of training if we are going to become strong enough. '''Kāpentā: '''I can upgrade the Tide too. Make her stronger and give her a few extra things. '''Suna: '''I do know of a place where i can learn some new songs. '''Vearth: '''I do need to become sneakier. That way, i can sneak around enemies more. '''Senshi: '''So it's settled. We head our seperate ways for two years. '''Victoria: '''But wait, where will we meet after two years. '''Senshi: '''Where we're needed most. ''The End Category:Stories Category:Devil Spawn Pirates Category:Pudge Pirates Category:Roronoa Senshi Category:Pudge Category:Collaboration